Devastated
by prettyjoy
Summary: Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mau tak mau harus mengikuti alur metamorfosis yang dibuat olehnya. Dan proses itu sungguh membuat Sungmin kehabisan napas. Bertahan tanpa oksigen? Adalah pilihan terakhirnya. [KyuMin. OneShoot. YAOI] [Edited and Repost]


"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan atau menerima panggilan lain. Harap hubungi…"_

Sungmin berdecak kesal sambil menutup layar ponselnya kasar. Ia hampir saja menangis namun harus ia tahan sekuat-kuatnya karena ia sedang berada didalam bus yang mengantar menuju kampusnya. Pemandangan jalanan yang sudah seperti makanannya sehari-hari, akhirnya yang dipilih untuk dilihatnya demi melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

BIP

Bunyi dari ponselnya yang masih dalam genggamannya yang menunjukkan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk, membuatnya tersenyum walaupun tipis. Namun tak lama, senyum itu segera memudar setelah ia tahu bahwa sang pengirim pesan bukan dari seorang yang dinanti kabarnya. Itu dari Yuri, teman satu kelasnya.

_[Dosennya sudah di kelas, kau dimana?]_

Semakin saja Sungmin bertambah kesal. Ia sudah terlambat bangun, kekasihnya tidak kunjung memberinya kabar. Tapi setidaknya dosen yang Yuri katakan sudah berada didalam kelasnya itu, adalah seorang wanita yang tidak mempermasalahkan keterlambatan atau masalah lainnya.

_[Aku masih dalam perjalanan, sekitar dua atau sepuluh menit lagi aku akan sampai.]_

Napasnya terbuang berat saat ia selesai membalas pesan untuk Yuri. Rasanya sekarang bahkan ia tidak peduli bisa sampai ke kelasnya dalam waktu dua, tiga, lima, atau bahkan sepuluh menit. Hatinya sedang buruk. Begitu malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen. Meskipun nanti pada akhirnya Sungmin tidak bisa membuat otak dan matanya dalam satu jalan yang lurus. Matanya bisa jadi memandang dosen didepan kelasnya, namun otaknya tengah bekerja keras sekali.

Bus yang ia naiki akhirnya berhenti dengan goyangan khasnya. Biasanya, ketika sudah tahu terlambat seperti ini, ia akan langsung berlari sebentar dijalanan yang tersisa lalu menuju gerbang kampus setelah itu menuju gedung fakultasnya yang lumayan jauh. Tetapi hari ini, ia malah berjalan perlahan. Seperti sedang menikmati cuaca yang begitu cerah. Padahal tidak. Ia sedang berharap waktu berhenti dan ia bisa melakukan semua sesuai keinginannya.

Pandangannya menunduk, seperti sedang menghitung langkah kakinya yang entah sudah keberapa. Bahkan ia melewati pertengahan lapangan basket, yang justru dihindari semua orang karena cuaca yang sedang benar-benar panas dan membuat orang lain memilih untuk berjalan dipinggiran lapangan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan.

"Hai."

Suara itu.

Benar 'kan. Dia akhirnya akan datang juga.

Langkah kakinya bahkan terdengar sampai ke telinga Sungmin. Menjadi bukti bahwa dia mengikuti Sungmin.

"Aku tau kau mendengarku, Sungmin."

Ingin membiarkannya, Sungmin tak tega. Masalahnya mereka sedang berada di muka umum. Pandangan orang-orang yang tidak paham dengan keadaan mereka, pasti akan terlihat menggelikan melihat kekasihnya membujuk Sungmin yang terlihat sedang marah.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan berbalik. Yang didapatinya pertama kali adalah senyum manis dari lelaki itu. Satu tangannya ia taruh dibalik punggungnya. Sepertinya dia membawa… sesuatu yang Sungmin suka.

"Untukmu." sahutnya pelan sambil menatap kedua mata Sungmin masih dengan senyumnya.

Mau tak mau, tangan Sungmin terulur untuk mengambil entah apa itu yang terbungkus rapih dengan pita merah yang mengikat sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Padahal seharusnya Sungmin tidak termakan oleh rayuan kekasihnya itu. Selain karena dia seorang pria yang semestinya tidak tersentuh akan hal-hal kecil seperti itu, ia juga masih jual mahal karena kesalahan kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf diterima?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin menatapnya ragu. Sebenarnya agak susah memaafkan, tapi ketika melihat wajahnya… sikap manisnya… rasanya berapa kali kekasihnya akan melakukan kesalahan padanya, akan termaafkan.

"Kau dimaafkan, Kyuhyun."

* * *

.

.

.

Devastated

.

Genre: Romance. Campus-life.

.

YAOI. Kyu Min. One Shoot. Alur cepat.

.

Cerita milik Prettyjoy don't you copy paste, imitate, plagiarizing, apalah itu namanya. This entire plot is mine.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mengapa diam saja, Min?"

"Hm?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Ada yang berbeda darimu." simpul Kyuhyun. Ia sedang menaruh dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang ia jadikan sanggahan. Memperhatikan Sungmin yang melahap nasi goreng kimchinya dengan lahap.

"Mungkin aku lapar." sahut Sungmin asal. "Bagaimana latihannya?"

Posisi duduk Kyuhyun mulai tegak. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tiba-tiba menjadi semangat karena suatu pertanyaan yang diungkit Sungmin. "Kau tahu, Min? Aku ditunjuk sebagai kapten!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tidak kaget? Tidak ikut senang?"

Alis Sungmin berkerut. Ia meraih tissue untuk membersihkan mulutnya. "Aku sudah tahu itu akan terjadi."

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Aku tahu kau akan menjadi kapten. Melihatmu, mendengarmu menjadi kapten, juara kelas, ketua suatu organisasi, bukanlah hal yang… luar biasa lagi bagiku. Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya, dan aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Kau benar juga." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sesaat ia merasa bangga dengan pernyataan Sungmin barusan. Apakah sudah terlalu sering Sungmin mendengar hal seperti itu? Apakah karena dia sudah dua tahun bersama Kyuhyun jadi dia biasa saja? Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang… benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali. Baiklah, memang seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya aku ada kelas."

"Jam?"

"Sepuluh tadi."

Tangannya yang terlingkar jam tangan hitamnya terangkat, memastikan sekarang pukul berapa. Tapi matanya malah membulat. "Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh empat delapan, Min. Kenapa kau tidak berkata dari tadi?"

Dengan ringan Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya… sedang malas."

"Tidak biasanya." Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sengit. Seperti sedang menilainya. "Ada yang salah denganmu, aku bisa merasakannya."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin bertanya malas. "Aku ingin pulang saja, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menga-nga. "Yang benar saja, Sungmin. Kau bahkan baru menapakkan kaki di kampus sekitar setengah jam, dan tiga puluh menit itu kau habiskan di kantin. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku pulang." Sungmin berdiri setelah memberi salam singkat. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kursi kantin yang masih terbingung. Melihat wajahnya… hanya membuat hatinya memburuk saja.

"Min?!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hah…"

Perkiraannya, setelah Kyuhyun datang dan meminta maaf padanya, hatinya akan membaik. Nyatanya tidak. Walaupun kekasihnya itu masih manis seperti biasanya, tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda dari diri itu beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Sikapnya. Ya benar.

Apalagi ditambah kejadian kemarin…

Kyuhyun memang biasa menghilang berhari-hari. Latihan sepak bola untuk turnamen nanti adalah alasan yang entah ratusan atau ribuan sudah Sungmin dengar. Masalahnya, dia menghilang seperti pindah ke planet lain. Tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak ada dirumahnya, tidak pernah datang dalam kelasnya.

Sungmin sampai sangat rajin mencari Kyuhyun ketika _menghilang_nya sedang kambuh. Gedung fakultas mereka berbeda, dan lumayan berjarak. Sudah Sungmin tanyai bahkan mungkin lebih mirip wawancara kepada semua teman yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan teman-teman itu sudah bisa menjawab sebelum Sungmin menanyainya.

Tiga hari kemarin Kyuhyun menghilang dengan alasan latihan sepak bola. Sungmin hanya… khawatir akan hubungan mereka. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar berbeda. Ia seperti memaksa untuk terus tersenyum jika sedang didepan Sungmin.

Saat mencari ke rumahnya tidak ada, Sungmin ke kampus. Saat ke kampus tidak ada, Sungmin harus kemana lagi? Ke tempat latihan? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu itu dimana. Lagipula Sungmin malas sekali jika harus berurusan dengan hal-hal bola.

Kebetulan, Sungmin yang sedang haus melewati kedai kopi langganannya. Disana, ia melihat sedan hitam. Hah, ia menyesal ketika tidak mengingat apa jenis mobil Kyuhyun dan nomor seri kendaraannya. Yang jelas mobil baru Kyuhyun itu adalah sedan hitam. Selain itu, Sungmin tidak tahu.

Setelah menapaki kaki disana, kepalanya mengedar. Seperti mencari Kyuhyun yang memang ternyata tidak ada disana. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Oh Sungmin!"

Mau tak mau, Sungmin harus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Ia menghampiri seorang wanita yang tadi melambaikan tangan padanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Minum saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Sendirian?" setelah menanyakan itu, Sungmin seperti salah. Karena diatas meja ada dua gelas kopi, serta sebuah kunci mobil dengan gantungan kunci bola perak. Menandakan ada penghuni lain dimeja tersebut.

"Oh, bersama Changmin?" Sungmin langsung menerka sendiri.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kau darimana Sungmin?"

Sesaat Sungmin berpikir. Tak mungkin mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sedang mencari kekasihnya yang tidak bisa dihubungi. "Hanya berjalan-jalan. Ya, Yuri-ya, bukankah kau dengan Changmin sedang bertengkar?"

Wajah wanita itu tampak kebingungan. "Ah… aku belum memberitahumu ya?"

"Tentang?"

"Aku dan Changmin… sudah kembali bersama." senyum malu-malu terselip dibibir wanita itu.

"Oh benarkah? Pantas saja kau terlihat senang sekali."

Yang Sungmin tahu… masalah mereka berdua sangat pelik. Yuri sering sekali menangis karena Changmin yang berbuat kasar padanya. Tapi Sungmin bersyukur mendengar bahwa ternyata mereka bisa kembali bersama.

"Omong-omong dimana Changmin?"

"Toilet."

"Dari tadi? Lama sekali…"

Yuri tampak menegakkan punggungnya. Melihat kearah toilet yang tak kunjung menampakkan tubuh seorang lelaki yang dicarinya. "Entahlah, mungkin sesuatu terjadi disana… ah, Sungmin kau belum memesan minuman sedari tadi, lebih baik pesan saja…"

Mendadak selera minumnya hilang. Ia hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Itu saja.

"Aku duluan saja, Yuri."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun?" wanita itu tahu Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki yang menyimpang. Ia berkomitmen bersama Kyuhyun yang juga seorang lelaki dari fakultas kedokteran.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Seperti mengiyakan jawaban Yuri, padahal ia dan Kyuhyun tidak bertengkar.

"Ceritakan saja padaku, Min. Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin beranjak dari sana. "Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya… hanya dia berubah, Yuri…"

"Berubah bagaimana?"

Itu adalah cerita kemarin. Sungmin bertemu Yuri, dan menceritakan sedikit tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Yuri hanya berkata pada Sungmin untuk berpikiran positif. Kyuhyun memang latihan… ya benar Kyuhyun sedang latihan.

Wanita itu memang bersifat keibuan. Menenangkan. Sungmin suka berteman dengannya. Ia cantik, pintar masak, dan simpati pada orang.

Akhirnya ia bangkit dari kasurnya untuk menuju lemarinya. Mengganti handuk yang sedari tadi adalah pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan baju tidur.

Ia tidak boleh asal membolos kelas hanya karena suasana hatinya sedang ribut. Berarti besok… Sungmin harus bisa kuliah seperti biasa kembali. Tidak ada yang namanya kuliah sesuai dengan mood-nya.

_RRR…RRR…RRR_

Itu dering ponselnya yang menandakan bahwa ada sebuah line telpon yang masuk. Nama Kyuhyun terpampang disana. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Hm?"

"_Belum tidur?"_

"Tadinya sudah, lalu tiba-tiba ada suara telpon… dan seorang yang berhasil mengangguku."

"_Oh maafkan aku jika menganggu tidur palsumu, Sungmin."_

"Tak masalah. Ada apa menelpon?"

"_Hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau setelah mandi, jangan hanya termenung dikasur dengan hanya memakai handuk. Kau bisa sakit."_

"Tidak, aku tidak akan sakit. Karena ak… sebentar, kau… ada disini?"

Mendadak Sungmin ketakutan. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu? Berarti dia juga melihat Sungmin mengganti pakaian sedari tadi? Oh tidak!

"Kyuhyun serius!"

"_Serius apanya, hm?"_

"Kau dimana?"

"_Di suatu tempat."_

Sungmin bangkit dari kasurnya dan melihat kesekeliling. Matanya memandang jendela kamarnya yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Seperti memberinya sebuah tanda bahwa Kyuhyun ada disana. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

Dengan pelan, Sungmin menarik gordennya.

Benar…

Sosok tinggi itu sedang berada disana. Jendelanya tertutup rapat yang tentu saja tidak membuat suara Kyuhyun yang sedang menelpon Sungmin terdengar jelas.

"Sejak kapan disana?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Kau selalu bertanya seperti itu. Aku melihat jam ketika aku sampai di balkon kamarmu, itu sudah … tujuh menit yang lalu."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Mengintip?"

"_Sungmin, bagaimana jika aku beri saran. Tolong bukakan jendela kamarmu. Aku ingin masuk."_

Mereka berbicara lewat telpon. Hanya berjarak satu meter, dan itu terhalang oleh jendela yang tertutup diantara mereka. Bagaimana bibir mereka bergerak ketika berucap, namun suaranya sampai ke telinga mereka… itu adalah hal yang lucu sebenarnya.

"Kau memanjat? Lagi?"

"_Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain memanjat, Sungmin? Aku tidak mungkin melewati pintu utama rumahmu dan berkata ingin berkunjung pada jam malam seperti ini 'kan?"_

Sungmin tertawa. Ia mematikan telpon. Tidak tega dengan Kyuhyun yang kedinginan disana. Tangannya membuka jendela tinggi yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa lolos dengan mudah.

"Huh… dingin…" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. Membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan merasa bersalah karena merasakan kulit Kyuhyun yang kedinginan karena hal bodohnya.

"Kenapa kesini malam-malam begini?" tanya Sungmin begitu pelukan mereka terlepas. Ia bergerak kearah jendela, menutupnya dan memasang gordennya dengan benar kembali.

"Merindukanmu."

Oh… wajah Sungmin memerah, demi Tuhan.

"Itu bukan alasan yang masuk akal, Kyuhyun."

"Lagipula… tadi ketika di kantin kau terlihat aneh. Kau main pergi saja. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sungmin memilih untuk duduk dikasurnya. Dengan otomatis, Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Tidur saja, sudah malam…" Sungmin berusaha membuat Kyuhyun lupa dengan pembicaraannya barusan.

"Min… ada apa?" tanyanya lembut sekali. Batinnya menduga bahwa Sungmin sedang sangat lelah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Sungmin hanya… dia sedang berusaha biasa saja. Ia tahu bagaimana nanti akan terjadi. Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang, dia akan datang mengejutkan dan begitu manis seperti ini. Dan kemudian? Itu yang ditakutkan Sungmin, dia akan pergi lagi, menghilang lagi. Sungguh, Sungmin lelah jika harus terus mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun ciptakan.

"Benar sudah mengantuk?" suaranya benar-benar rendah terdengar ditelinga Sungmin.

"Hm." Sungmin hanya menyahut singkat. Ia bergegas berbaring diranjangnya, lalu diikuti Kyuhyun yang menjadikannya guling. Seperti hal yang sudah biasa terjadi.

"Sungmin… ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mata Sungmin memang terpejam. Mulutnya memang gatal ingin berkata jujur. Tapi ternyata itu sulit sekali untuk dilakukan. Tangan besar Kyuhyun yang tergerak dihelaian rambutnya seperti sebuah penambah rasa kantuknya. Semakin membuatnya nyaman untuk memasuki dunia mimpinya. Dengusan napas beratnya yang mengenai tengkuk Sungmin… terasa menggelitik lama-lama.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?"

Elusan tangan itu berhenti tiga detik. Apa dia sedang berpikir untuk mencari alasan?

"Sangat sulit rasanya untuk menyentuh ponsel saat sedang latihan Sungmin. Itu juga dilarang oleh pelatih. Bahkan dia kemarin, meminta kami semua mengumpulkan ponsel kami yang dalam keadaan mati didalam trash bag besar. Karena apa? Karena ada satu anggota kami yang tidak konsentrasi berlatih, dia terus bermain ponsel."

Kedua mata Sungmin terbuka. Bola matanya bergerak pelan. "Wah, segitunyakah?"

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai turun keleher Sungmin. Menghirup wangi-wangi yang bersebaran disana. Khas menguarkan aroma sabun Sungmin. Apalagi lelaki mungil itu memang baru saja mandi. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. "Hm."

"Lalu sekarang?"

"Sekarang apa?"

"Kau tidak latihan lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau ini kenapa, Min? Menuduhku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak?"

"Aku tidak menuduh, Kyuhyun. Hanya ingin mengetahui jadwalmu. Kalimat mana yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku menuduhmu?" sengit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dengar Sungmin, aku sedang ingin bersamamu, aku sedang merindukanmu, jadi tolong… bisakah…"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu, Kyuhyun. Apa susahnya memberitahu jadwalmu, jadi aku tidak akan khawatir. Kau tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanku 'kan? Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang, sampai pergi ke fakultas kedokteran seperti sudah menjadi hobiku saja."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak memutar tubuh Sungmin. Mereka berbaring berhadapan. Wajah dengan rahang keras itu terlihat sangat tidak tersampaikan dengan kata-kata. "Ini yang tidak aku suka darimu, lihat? Kau suka sekali merusak suasana!"

Hati Sungmin berdesir ketakutan. Siapa yang sebenarnya salah disini?

"Aku merusak suasana juga karena aku khawatir denganmu, Kyuhyun, kekasihku, yang aku cintai, apa aku salah?"

Kyuhyun diam. Memilih untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia juga tidak paham, bagaimana hatinya bisa terasa nyaman dan menjengkalkan secara bersamaan seperti ini.

"Latihan bola itu… dilakukan tiga hari, dengan libur dua hari setelahnya. Setelah libur dua hari, kita akan latihan tiga hari, libur dua hari… terus begitu… paham?" sekarang suaranya berubah lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk diatas dada Kyuhyun. "Maaf telah merusak suasana." lirih Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak… sudah jangan minta maaf lagi." tangannya kini mengelus punggung Sungmin pelan. merasakan napas Sungmin yang tadinya memburu kini sudah mulai normal kembali.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "Besok hari apa ya, Min?"

"Kamis." Sungmin mendongak.

"Kau hanya ada satu kelas 'kan? Kelas dosen muda itu?"

"Mmm-hmmm." Jawab Sungmin.

"Berniat untuk datang?" tangannya kini mulai terangkat menuju pipi Sungmin. Merasakan kulit halus yang biasanya hanya dimiliki wanita.

"Tentu saja. Itu mata kuliah penting." sahut Sungmin.

"Jam berapa?"

"Pagi, sampai jam sepuluh."

"Oke, besok akan kujemput setelah selesai." ucapnya cepat sambil meninggalkan satu kecupan singkat didahi Sungmin.

Kening Sungmin berkerut. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Yuri. Kau taruh dimana bukumu?"

"_Lemari samping kasur, kau tahu 'kan?"_

"Hm, baiklah."

"_Terimakasih, Sungmin. kau memang pahlawanku, saranghae!"_

"Ya, katakan itu pada Changmin!"

Sungmin tanpa sadar menghentakkan kakinya pada tanah ketika Yuri sudah memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Dasar dia memang…

Begini ceritanya, Sungmin memang senang menaiki bus ke kampusnya. Busnya tidak berhenti pas tepat didepan kampusnya, ia harus jalan beberapa meter lagi, tidak terlalu jauh. Didalam perjalanan singkatnya itu, dia bisa menemui banyak flat-flat kecil untuk disewakan. Termasuk Yuri yang bukan asli orang Seoul, dia menyewa salah satu flat disana.

Dan… pagi ini, dia meninggalkan diktatnya. Dia menghubungi Sungmin untuk mampir ke flatnya sebentar, untuk mengambilnya. Sungmin tidak keberatan tentu saja. Karena memang flat wanita itu berada sejalan dalam perjalanannya. Tidak masalah ''kan?

Wanita itu selalu menaruh kunci flatnya didalam tanah pot bunga mataharinya. Terlalu mencolok, menurut Sungmin. Pot-potnya semuanya hampir hanya kaktus, kecuali satu, bunga matahari, terlihat mencolok. Orang pintar pasti akan menduga ada sesuatu berharga disana.

"Ah…" Sungmin mendesah begitu menyadari tangan dan kukunya yang kotor. Ternyata Yuri mengubur kunci flatnya lumayan dalam. Sial.

Tidak perlu waktu lama-lama, Sungmin menuju lemari wanita itu, dan mengambil diktat bersampul biru dan memasukkan kedalam tasnya. Tentu saja ia harus mencuci tangannya. Jadi ia mencuci tangannya menuju kamar mandi, mendekati wastafel dan…

"Hm?"

Tangan satunya masih berdiam dibawah air yang mengalir. Sedangkan matanya memicing melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak asing didalam keranjang baju kotor.

Kaus berwarna oranye itu… bukankah milik Kyuhyun?

Sungmin sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sumbatan didalam wastafel itu belum dicabut, dan airnya sudah terlalu mengalir lama, sehingga hampir meluap karena ia terlalu fokus pada kaus tidak asing itu. Ini benar-benar aneh. Sungmin tahu, pabrik tidak memproduksi satu jenis barang berjumlah satu. Pasti pabrik memproduksi banyak. Tapi…

Byur…

Air yang mengalir dari wastafel sudah jatuh mengenai lantai kamar mandi, membuat Sungmin tersadar dan segera melepas sumbatan pada wastafel. Untung saja, airnya tidak mengenai baju Sungmin. Sambil mengeringkan tangan pada handuk, Sungmin masih tetap saja memandang aneh kaus disana.

Sejujurnya Sungmin takut untuk mengambilnya. Dia bisa saja membuktikan apakah itu milik Kyuhyun atau bukan, jika ia mengendus aromanya. Tentu saja Sungmin ingat bagaimana wangi tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun perasaannya, mengatakan bahwa kaos itu milik Kyuhyun, dan ia akan semakin bingung jika itu ternyata benar. Sungmin takut.

"Ah…" pada akhirnya, Sungmin tertawa pelan.

Kaus oranye itu ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang punya. Lihat? Itu adalah kaus _jersey_ klub bola milik Kyuhyun. Tertulis dibagian punggungnya, Changmin, 18.

Ternyata firasat buruknya salah. Ia bisa tersenyum seharian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ya! Kau mau kemana!?"

"Aku ada urusan Sungmin! Maaf aku terburu-buru, terimakasih atas diktatnya!"

Teriakan Yuri menghilang seiring tubuhnya yang berlari kencang juga menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pada akhirnya.

Padahal dia berniat meminta Yuri untuk menemaninya sembari menunggu Kyuhyun. Tapi justru ketika dosen sudah keluar dari kelas, wanita itu langsung mengibrit terlalu cepat.

"Hah…"

Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Menghubungi Kyuhyun. Kemarin dia bilang akan menjemput Sungmin 'kan? Maka dari itu, Sungmin sedang mencoba memberitahunya.

Akan tetapi…

"_Nomor yang anda tuju…"_

"YA!"

Kenapa? Kenapa terlalu cepat? Dia sudah akan menghilang lagi? Padahal dia berjanji akan mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan. Biasanya dia akan menghilang ketika waktunya latihan, tapi hari ini masih hari liburnya 'kan?

"Ya Tuhan…" Sungmin mendesah.

Ponsel ditangannya akhirnya hanya diputar-putar sesukanya. Kalau begini… dia pulang saja? Atau menunggu Kyuhyun?

"Oh Sungmin?"

Otomatis kepala Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara. Oh, itu Shindong.

"Sedang apa disini?" dia ikut menduduki tubuhnya yang tambun diatas bangku yang sama dengan Sungmin. Sebungkus _potato chips _ada dalam genggamannya.

"Apa kabar?" Sungmin menyapa ramah dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya, mengapa kau senang sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan?"

Sungmin tertawa tipis. Mereka malah terdiam. Keduanya sedang menikmati pemandangan kampus mereka disiang hari. Diiringi dengan suara kunyahan keripik dari sisi kanan Sungmin.

"Kau ada kelas lagi setelah ini?" tiba-tiba Shindong bertanya.

Kepala Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Dengan kaget, Shindong menoleh. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau disini? Menunggu… ah, menunggu Kyuhyun?"

"Mmm… ya."

"Kau masih dengannya? Bukankah terakhir kau bilang… kau bertengkar karena dia menghilang lagi?

"Kemarin dia sudah meminta maaf, dan ya, hari ini dia berjanji untuk menjemputku lalu kita akan jalan-jalan, tapi dia menghilang lagi sepertinya. Salah siapa sebenarnya ini?"

Wajah Shindong mulai berubah serius. Keripiknya ia tinggalkan sebentar. "Min… sudah kubilang, hentikan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Kalau kau paksakan terus… apa yang kau dapat?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "Masalahnya, bukan aku yang tidak menginginkan ini, tapi Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun adalah masalahnya."

"Kau harus bicarakan masalah kalian itu dengannya. Atau kau akan terus seperti ini, Min."

Sungmin diam.

Shindong berdiri dari bangku. "Lebih baik, makan siang saja bagaimana? Aku yang traktir."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Bukankah itu mobil Kyuhyun?"

"Hm?" Sungmin menoleh kearah telunjuk Shindong. Audi hitam itu lagi terparkir didepan kedai kopi yang lagi-lagi Sungmin datangi.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu hapal mobil Kyuhyun. Yang aku tahu hanya sedan dan hitam."

"Mungkin… sekarang kau bisa memastikan…" mata Shindong melirik tajam. Karena dia melihat pintu tempat supir terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang ternyata sesuai dengan dugaannya. "Lihat siapa yang keluar."

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang tampang seriusnya. Ya Tuhan, itu Kyuhyun yang keluar dari sana dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Dunia seolah bertunduk akan pesonanya. Wajahnya memang tidak bisa ditebak dengan jelas seperti apa, karena selain dia memakai kaca mata hitam, pemandangan Kyuhyun keluar dari sedan hitam itu terlalu jauh dari pandangan mereka.

"Bukankah itu… teman satu kelasmu, Min?"

"Hm? Yuri?"

Ternyata ada seorang lagi yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Setelah wanita itu keluar dari mobil, mereka berjalan beriringan … masuk menuju kedai kopi. Tanpa tahu bahwa akan ada bom didalam kedai yang akan mereka datangi sdimana mereka sendiri adalah pemicunya.

"Min, tolong jangan bertindak gila." Shindong berdesis. Sebenarnya dia merasa was-was karena melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah, jelas menahan marah. Tekanan dari dalam dadanya butuh pelampiasan. Namun jika dia melakukannya, itu akan memalukan. Meskipun para pelanggan kedai ini tidak ada yang mengenalnya satupun. Jadi sebenarnya tak masalah jika ingin bar-bar saat itu juga. Toh, mereka semua tidak tahu siapa Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun itu memiliki janjinya denganku! Bukan dengan Yuri! Kau paham itu 'kan?"

Pantas saja tadi Yuri bersikap aneh selama jam mata kuliah. Dia terus memainkan ponselnya, tanpa ingin orang-orang melihatnya. Padahal, dia biasanya benar-benar menceritakan seluruhnya dengan Sungmin. Tidak pernah Yuri bersembunyi dengan ponselnya.

Dengan tangannya yang terkepal sebelahnya, Sungmin bangkit menggenggam kopi yang sebenarnya masih panas. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar diluar nalar, hatinya sudah ingin bertindak jahat dengan kopi panas itu. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap menggenggam cangkir itu… dan bangkit menuju meja yang ditempati kekasihnya dan teman satu kelasnya.

Sambil menarik napas yang panjang, Sungmin berhenti didepan meja tersebut dengan jantungnya yang berdetak karuan. "Selamat siang."

BYUR

"AW!"

Kalau saja, mereka sudah memesan maka Sungmin akan menumpahkan kopi panas itu keatas hidangan mereka. Tak punya pilihan lain… maka Sungmin menumpahkan kopi itu saja dari ketinggian yang lumayan, sehingga kopi tersebut terciprat beberapa titik mengenai baju dan wajah keduanya. Cairan yang mengalir diatas meja jatuh, ikut mengenai kaki mereka pula dan sebuah kunci mobil bergantungan kunci bola perak yang baru Sungmin lihat beberapa hari ini.

Cangkirnya…

PRANG

"Maaf, tolong bayar untuk ganti rugi itu sekalian."

Dan… Sungmin melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan belasan mulut yang menga-nga didalam kedai tersebut. Dan sebuah tangan yang terkepal.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Shindong benar…

Kalau sudah begini, apa yang bisa Sungmin lakukan?

Ingin menangis rasanya terlalu geli.

TOK… TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk jendela balkonnya. Pasti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin juga belum membuka ponselnya sejak tadi. Sengaja memang. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan Kyuhyun.

TOK … TOK…. TOK…

Ketukan lagi. Namun suaranya bertambah besar. Dia pintar sekali mencari cara agar Sungmin membuka jendela. Karena ini sudah malam, orang tua Sungmin tidak mungkin bangun dan menghampiri jendela kamarnya, mengecek dan mengatakan _"Oh, ada Kyuhyun disana, mengapa kau tidak membuka jendelanya, Sungmin?"_

Itu gila.

Dengan langkah pelan, dan wajah datarnya, Sungmin menghampiri jendela.

Benar 'kan. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin malas melihat wajahnya. Karena Sungmin bisa menduga, dia akan memelas, meminta maaf, menjelaskan panjang lebar. Ini benar-benar seperti sebuah metamorphosis bagi Sungmin. Yang sayangnya, garisnya selalu menyambung, tidak pernah putus, dan terus bergerak.

"_Buka."_

Lelaki diluar sana itu menggerakkan mulutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela. Mungkin saja dia bersuara, tapi Sungmin tidak tahu karena memang dia tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, akhirnya Sungmin membuka pintunya saja.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus begitu Kyuhyun sudah masuk kamarnya. Kejadian ini dan kejadian kemarin malam, sangat berbeda. Mereka bisa berubah begitu jauh hanya dalam kurun waktu sebentar yang tidak terduga.

"Aku mau menjelaskan, semuanya. Apa masih diterima?"

"Kyuhyun…" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya. "Aku lelah."

Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ranjang. "Kalau begitu, aku temani tidur."

Sungmin menghempaskannya dengan mudah. Angin yang berasal dari jendela balkon yang belum ia tutup terasa sampai punggungnya. "Lelah denganmu. Paham?"

Wajah tampan itu berubah. Ia seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Sungmin, dengar. Aku ini mencintaimu… tapi… Yuri…"

"Berhenti!"

Rasanya ingin meledak ketika mendengar nama temannya itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu tentang apapun! Karena apa? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

"Oh, kau tidak peduli lagi?"

"Ya. Aku muak, aku lelah, aku ingin berhenti."

"Berhenti?"

Sungmin diam menunduk. Ia sudah bisa menduga setajam apa Kyuhyun akan menatapnya jika ia membalas matanya.

"Kau pikir berhenti akan semudah itu?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, tanpa takut menganggu seisi rumah Sungmin.

"Siapa yang membuatnya mudah? Kau!" Sungmin menodong telunjuknya pas didepan wajah Kyuhyun. "Tidakkah kau sadar?"

"Sungmin…" ia jatuh berlutut. "Maafkan aku…"

Wajah Sungmin mengeras. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja membuat panas matanya. Ia berkedip cepat untuk menghilangkan air kristal tersebut.

"Aku tahu aku salah." Ia mengaku dengan suaranya yang gamang. "Aku rasa… aku hanya merasa nyaman dengannya, diawal. Tapi, setelah aku mengenal Yuri semakin kesini, ternyata dia merepotkan."

Oh Tuhan… bukankah Sungmin sudah bilang untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang itu?

"Maaf sudah membohongimu dua bulan ini, Min. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin berhenti denganmu…"

Sungmin merasa masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia malah berusaha melepaskan Kyuhyun dari kakinya. "Minggir."

"Min…" Kyuhyun mengiba ketika rengkuhannya pada kaki Sungmin sudah terlepas.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati jendela yang masih terbuka. "Aku hitung sampai lima, kalau kau tidak keluar dari kamarku, biar aku yang keluar."

"Min…"

"Satu…"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih saja mengeras dengan wajahnya. Ia bergerak menarik sosok mungil itu dalam pelukannya, dan semakin hampa ketika tidak mendapat balasan apapun. "Aku mohon."

"Dua."

"Min, sumpah… aku tidak bisa."

"Tiga."

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sungmin…" Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

"Empat."

"Aku mohon, sayang…"

Sungmin tetap tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Lima, kau keluar atau aku yang keluar?"

"Sungmin, ini tidak lucu."

"Tidak lucu, hah?! Kau pikir melihatmu bersama wanita lain, menemukan baju Changmin dengan bau tubuhmu di tempat orang lain, itu tidak lucu?!"

"Aku minta maaf, sayang…"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar muak.

"Demi Tuhan, kau malah semakin menjijikkan dimataku, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Sungmin dari dekat dengan wajah diamnya, sengaja membiarkan Sungmin terus bicara.

"Apalagi? Maafmu, semua permohonanmu, sudah tidak ada yang mampu menembus kesalahanmu! Aku sakit, Kyuhyun! Sakit! Dan bagaimana bisa-bisanya Yuri?!"

Lelaki jangkung itu tetap diam.

"Muak aku denganmu, Kyuhyun! Menghilanglah dari hadapanku selamanya!"

"Benar itu keinginanmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Tidak… Sungmin hanya berkata asal. Tidak… ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah jendela balkon.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir aku akan mengasihani wajah melasmu it…"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik dan merangkap bibir yang menyakiti hatinya berkali-kali malam ini itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sungmin bisa membuat hatinya bergaris luka hanya karena bibir mungil itu. Semua perkataannya… bahkan dengan nada bicara seperti itu… membuat Kyuhyun ingin segera menghentikan ucapannya.

Sungmin memang sempat melawan diawal. Tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan sangat amat pelan, penuh perasaan… menyentuh bagian kesukaan tubuhnya… yang membuat akhirnya tubuh itu melemas didalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Masih ingin mengusirku?" sahut Kyuhyun pelan ketika bibir mereka sudah terpisah.

Sungmin berdehem pelan. "Keluar. Ini sudah malam, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Min?"

Tangan Sungmin perlahan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan pelan kearah kasurnya. "Aku bilang keluar, Kyuhyun. Dan ketika kau keluar, itu artinya kita juga akan berhenti."

"Tapi kau mengharapkan aku untuk keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa, Min? Itu sama saja kau mengharapkan kita berpisah."

Sungmin tidak merespon. Ia tenggelam didalam selimutnya.

"Min?"

Sungmin mendengar suara tapak kaki yang mendekat, ia segera membuat gestur berhenti dengan tangannya. "Jangan mendekat. _Just go, _Kyuhyun."

"Min, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal." Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan Sungmin. Ia tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Begini saja…" Kyuhyun berdiri disamping ranjang Sungmin. "Aku punya dua pilihan, kalau kau tetap diam, berarti tandanya kau tidak menginginkanku untuk pergi. Tapi kalau kau protes, artinya aku tidur disini malam ini."

"YA!"

Itu adalah suara teriakan protes 'kan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aha…"

* * *

_Devastated by Pretty_

_End._

* * *

_I told myself I'd be fine alone_

_That I could do well without you_

_I tell myself this as I try to force myself to sleep_

_But all I can think of are the way you speak and look_

* * *

Oke, sori. Gatau mengapa bisa ilang-ilangan gitu kata-katanya, banyak lagi yang ilang dan jadinya aneh. Saya repost ulang jadinya. Semoga nggak ilangan lagi. ^_^

untuk yang sudah review tadi, terimakasih. sudah saya save kok. semoga niat lagi baca yang udah dibenerin ini. maafkan kekonyolan saya ^_^

regards,

pretty.


End file.
